Nowadays, the liquid crystal display (LCD) has become the mainstream product on market because of its excellent performance and mature technology. The liquid crystal panel is a key component in a liquid crystal display device. The liquid crystal panel is mainly composed of a color film substrate and an array substrate, and the liquid crystal is filled between the color film substrate and the array substrate to constitute a liquid crystal cell. The liquid crystal panel can be classified into a transmissive type, a reflective type and a transflective type (also known as a semi-transmissive/semi-reflection type) according to the type of light source. A transmissive liquid crystal panel mainly uses a backlight as the light source, and the backlight is provided behind the liquid crystal panel. The pixel electrodes on the array substrate are transparent electrodes and are used as a transmission area, which may facilitate light of the backlight to transmit through the liquid crystal layer to display an image. A reflective liquid crystal panel mainly uses a frontlight or a natural light as the light source, and the array substrate thereof uses metal or other reflection electrodes with materials having good reflection properties as a reflection area, which is suitable for reflecting the light of the frontlight or the natural light source. A transflective liquid crystal display panel can be regarded as a combination of the transmissive and reflective liquid crystal display panels, and the array substrate is provided with both a reflection area and a transmission area, which can use the backlight and the frontlight or an external light source at the same time for displaying an image.
The advantage of the reflective liquid crystal panel lies in its capability of using the external light source, and its relatively low power consumption. As shown in FIG. 1, the existing reflective liquid crystal panel includes an array substrate 1, a liquid crystal layer 2 and a color film substrate 3. The liquid crystal layer 2 is arranged between the color film substrate 3 and the array substrate 1, the color film substrate 3 is provided with a polarizing plate 4 thereon, and the array substrate 1 is provided with a reflection layer 5 thereon. Normally, the array substrate 1 is further provided with structures such as thin film transistors, pixel electrodes, gate lines, data lines, etc. (not shown in FIG. 1), and generally, the color film substrate 3 is further provided with structures such as a color photoresist, a black matrix, etc. (not shown in FIG. 1). The liquid crystal panel realizes display through the following procedures: first, an ambient light passes through the polarizing plate 4, the color film substrate 3 and the liquid crystal layer 2 to reach the reflection layer 5; and then the light is reflected by the reflection layer 5, and passes through the liquid crystal layer 2, the color film substrate 3 and the polarizing plate 4 again to achieve the purpose of display.
In the liquid crystal panel, the light loss in the color film substrate 3 is relatively large, and in the above display process, the ambient light should pass through the color film substrate 3 for two times. It can be understood that, only a small portion of the ambient light can pass through the color film substrate 3 for two times to realize the display, hence utilization rate of the ambient light is relatively low, causing insufficient brightness and relatively low contrast of the image displayed by the liquid crystal panel.